


死无对证

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V/3D♀, BDSM, F/M, 主打5V♂/3D♀, 性转但丁, 有BUG懒修, 爽就完事了, 超级无敌OOC, 里番操作, 长期卡文, 随时可能没有下一章, 龟速更
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 主旨就是花式玩弄3D♀，没了。龟速填坑先占坑。





	1. Chapter 1

“你有点眼熟啊，老头。”但丁双手插在热裤口袋里，迎着那个银发男人打量的视线挺了挺丰满的胸部，“怎么，你也想让我把眼睛挖出来吗？”

正常来说附近的男人和做这行的都知道她是这里最不好惹的那个，然而偶尔也有那么几个眼瞎的能娱乐娱乐但丁，虽然最近越来越少已经三个月没碰都过这样的人了。显然今天这个看起来身高有足足一米九的高大男人会是其中之一——对方嘴角翘起，径自向她走来。不知道为什么，但丁下意识后退了一步：这个人身上产生的压迫感竟然让但丁感受到了威胁。

下一刻但丁心爱的白象牙抵在了男人的喉咙上。但丁脸上的笑意还没来得及消失，瞬间她就被甩在了巷子里的墙壁上，男人将他们之间的距离缩减得几乎为零，属于强大雄性的气息把她严严实实地包围了。在但丁发现她挣脱不了被禁锢在头上的拿枪的手，也推不开身前的男人时，她终于慌了，恶狠狠地盯着面前的人，脑子飞快地思考着要怎么脱身。

那个男人说话了。

“这是什么新把戏吗，但丁？”

“对没错，是让你头断血流的新把戏！”

另一只手从背后抽出叛逆就要削掉男人的脑袋，然而一柄太刀挡住了她的攻击。男人的太刀一转一挑，她的叛逆就这样飞了出去，下一秒她的嘴巴就被堵住了。

被男人的嘴唇。

天啊天啊天啊天啊她被亲了她的初吻啊啊啊啊啊啊——

但丁不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，心脏跳得快要跳出来，无论如何都想不到她的初吻竟然会丢得这么莫名其妙！但是很快她就陷入了无法呼吸的窒息中，在男人和墙壁之间奋力挣扎，直到几乎脱力，男人才松开她的嘴唇。

“有趣。”

但丁不知道自己为什么像是被电了一样身体酥麻酥麻的，完全使不出一丁点力气，只是刚张嘴想要嘲讽，那个男人却塞了两根手指头进来。

竟然塞了两根手指头进她的嘴里！

但丁模糊地大叫着想要扭开头躲开手，男人却抓住了她的脸颊，修长的拇指和中指紧紧地卡住她的牙关，将她的脑袋固定住。她抓住男人掐着他的手却怎样都掰不开，只能慌张地被两根手指搅弄口腔，夹着舌头搔刮，还把她的舌头拉了出来揉捏。

但丁被弄得眼泪都快要出来了。她从来没有被这样对待过——她知道那些男人想要干什么，但是他们在她手下都走不了两招，她甚至很享受自己身体被那些男人渴望，毕竟谁不喜欢得到承认和赞美呢？可没有一个男人能碰到她，她向来是最强的。

直到现在。

她的双手不再有力，松松地握着男人的手腕，呼吸错乱，身体酥麻脱力，她甚至不知道自己还能不能站稳。那双手指放开她的舌头时她以为结束了，却又被更放肆地翻搅玩弄，过多的唾液无法咽下，只能顺着舌头和嘴唇滑落，但她根本来不及在乎因为她整个脑子已经变成了一片浆糊，发出无助的呜咽。

“虽然不知道你是怎么把自己变成这样的，”男人的话隐约传入她的耳朵，“但是我不介意先享用一下。”

那只固定她脸颊的手离开了，转而握住了她几乎裸露在外的胸部。她几乎立刻发出了奇怪的声音，因为那种奇怪的触感。男人的手挤进她胸前枪带里面，将她平日里引以为傲的丰满乳房包裹进手掌，缓慢地、重重地搓揉起来。

但丁的膝盖瞬间软了下去。她不得不把重心交到墙上和男人的手里，不怎么能用上力气的手拽着男人胸前的深蓝色衣领。不知道什么时候男人的膝盖顶进了她大腿之间，冰凉的皮质布料挤在她赤裸的大腿根中，抵在了她超短的热裤中间小小的布料上。但丁还没能意识到会发生什么，她被从没有过的感觉拖进了任人宰割的泥沼当中。

被玩弄的一边乳房从枪带中挣脱了出来，就这样压在枪带上方，男人瘦削的指尖捏住了她的乳头轻轻揉捏。她含着他的手指难受得想叫出来，却只发出了含糊的“呜呜”的声音。过多的唾液滴落到了她自己的乳房上，男人的指尖点过透明的水滴，透蓝的眼睛看着她，舔了舔指尖。

但丁浑身颤抖起来，在男人重新捏住她乳晕的时候闭上眼睛，不想再看了。但是身体上的感觉更加敏感了：口腔被侵犯，一侧的乳房被肆意玩弄，敏感的大腿根部还有皮质布料在摩擦。不，不，但丁突然意识到，是她自己扭动着腰，让屁股在那条腿上摩擦。

她停下了腰上的动作，瞪大了眼睛，委屈得几乎要哭出来。她不知道这种感觉是什么，只知道她被这个男人欺负了。但是身体上的麻痒一点减轻的倾向都没有，但丁狠狠地咬了嘴里的手指一口，然后吃到了血腥味。

她瑟缩了一下，在看到男人危险的目光时意识到自己闯祸了。嘴里的手指抽走了，但丁喘息着，牙关又酸又麻。

“你……你……”但丁张了张嘴，又气又急却不知道到底应该说什么，“你是个大坏蛋！”

男人笑了。

“你说的没错。”湿漉漉的沾满了但丁自己唾液的手指在她小小的脸蛋上抹了抹，重重地按压但丁另一侧枪带下的乳头让但丁发出一声急促地惊呼，然后将那侧乳房也从枪带里掏出来。“我从来不是什么好人。”

双乳现在完全裸露着，被皮质枪带托着。男人握着双乳揉捏成各种形状，抬起大腿抵在但丁胯下，缓慢地移动，就像但丁骑在他大腿上似的。

“……滚……滚开……”但丁喘息着，慌张地说着撑场面的话，但是酥麻感却随着胸前的触感和腿间越来越强烈的麻痒越来越重，身体一点力都使不上了。

男人依然微笑着，是但丁最讨厌的自以为是的笑，但她心知这下情况已经脱离了她的掌控。男人的手轻轻划过她细瘦的腹部，带起一阵战栗，停在她热裤的拉链纽扣上。

男人的脸凑到她面前，近得气息可闻，下面传来的触感和声音都在通知但丁她裤子被解开了。一只带着羊皮无指手套的手滑进她内裤里面弹动了两下。

“你内裤都湿透了，但丁。”

但丁大叫出声之后瞬间咬住了嘴唇。但是下体传来的触觉让她整个人都不好了。细长的手指嵌进肉唇之间的缝隙，绷紧之后微挺的指关节抵在某个点上，但丁立刻忍不住呻吟起来，无法自已地发出充满情欲的叫声。

男人叹了口气，吻住了她的嘴，将她过分诱人的呻吟吞吃入腹。上面的手依然握住她的胸放肆地揉捏，下面的手不轻不重地捏住肉豆搓揉，直到肉豆涨大变硬。从来没被这样对待过的但丁含糊尖叫着绷紧了脚趾，很快一股热流就这样涌了出来，彻底打湿了男人的手。然而男人没有等待她缓过劲，修长的手指摸索着侵入了她。未开拓过的地方紧窒温热，不规律的收缩绞着细细的手指，贪婪地吞吃着。

但丁的胸膛急促起伏，几乎喘不过气来。男人放开了她的唇，声音和空气再也没了遮挡，但丁清脆的声音混杂着粗重的喘息，混乱地发出没什么意义的呻吟，小小的脸蛋涨得通红，全是未经人事的情欲。男人就用那一根食指在她体内弯曲，搅弄，抠挖，旋转，抽插。但丁伏在他身上，轻轻地啜泣起来。

“……呜……呜啊……哈……你、你这个……哈啊……大、大坏蛋……臭……嗯啊……呜……臭老头……滚、滚开啦……呜呜呜……出去啊……哈啊……哈……”

男人只是将她揽进怀里，下面的手持续地动作着，手指插得更深了。薄薄的羊皮抵在她敏感的肉唇上不停地摩擦，柔软的内部被肆意侵犯玩弄，但丁无助地啜泣呻吟着，身体却自发扭动腰肢，摆出更适合手指抽插的角度。到第二次高潮到来的时候，但丁大叫起来，全身痉挛。下体一股股热潮持续地涌出，几乎连热裤都要湿透了。等到这一波热潮退去，但丁猛地推开男人，却腿一软跪坐到了地上。

她色厉内荏地朝男人大吼“我要杀了你”，却被一件长长的蓝色外套罩住了整个人。

“把你的裤子拉链拉好，但丁——我该叫你弟弟，还是妹妹？”

从外套里挣扎出来的但丁愣住了。

“不是吧，维吉尔你什么时候变成老头子了？”

男人闻声回头，从上到下扫视她，露出赤裸裸的坏笑，修长的手指暗示性地抓握着活动了几下。

但丁裹紧了外套，脑袋窝在中间缩了缩。


	2. Chapter 2

但丁不知道自己是怎么回到事务所的。她的双腿仍然发着颤，直到洗完澡才有所好转，但是在她擦着头发回到客厅看到那个年长了许多的维吉尔时，细细的酥麻又在她身体里到处流窜。她丢下一条新毛巾，扔下一句“洗澡，你睡客厅”就急忙跑回房间，完全顾不上仅仅穿着小吊带裹不住的胸在对方面前上下跳动。

她从来没有这么丢脸过！但丁咬着被角，脸蛋一阵涨红，但是随后一个疑问让她冷静了下来。

这个维吉尔到底什么来头？

楼下传来哗啦啦的水声。一想到那么个大男人在用她的浴室，她又忍不住躲进了被窝里。她的草莓味洗发水，草莓味沐浴乳，还有粉色的沐浴球，被那个男人拿在手里搓身体……

但丁整个人都不好了。

被对方搓揉胸前乳肉和下体被侵入的酥麻感一瞬间在她的体内复活，但丁低低呻吟着扭动身体，轻轻喘息起来。

……怎么……这么奇怪……但丁纠结地想着。想要……不……才、才不想……

她在被窝里侧身缩成一团，听着楼下稳定的水流声，咬住嘴唇，手臂夹着自己的乳房用力挤压，大腿紧紧夹在一起，难耐地摩擦起来。

……哼唔……

黑暗里她像是回到之前，被年长的男人夹在墙壁上，浑厚的雄性气息死死地包裹着她。修长细瘦的手指钻进她体内，轻轻抠动。

……哈啊……呜……哈……

但丁微微眯着没有焦距的双眼，放任体内的热度一点点升高，直到顶点。她绷紧了好一会儿才放松下来，紧接着涨红了脸。

“臭男人！”但丁嘟哝着掀开被子，让微凉的空气贴上她过热的皮肤。这种高潮和维吉尔给她的差得远多了——但她绝对不会让那个男人再次得逞的！

楼下的水声停了，但丁愤愤然从床上站起来，抱了一床粉色的被子，气势汹汹地下楼。但是当她看到维吉尔赤裸的上身和滴水的头发时，那股燥热再次让她双腿发软。

该死，她狠骂自己，那可是维吉尔，是那个老爱抢你东西的臭哥哥！

虽然，虽然……和她所知道的那个维吉尔有很多的不同。

对，她鼓起勇气对自己说，再次走下楼梯，迎着对方的视线：她要搞清楚这个维吉尔是什么东西。

“空房间还没空收拾，”等等，她真的打算让他住下来吗？“先睡沙发。这床被子是我的，”这也太暧昧了吧？“所以不准！弄脏！”这个理由不错，“没有批准不准进我的房间，知道了吗！”

维吉尔，头发全都湿哒哒地垂着柔和了脸上的棱角，赤裸的上半身瘦削有力，她给他的粉色毛巾挂在脖子上，接过被子的时候手碰到了她的。

电流。去他妈的电流，但丁暗骂，按耐着去摸摸自己手背隐隐发痒的残留触觉。“所以你是怎么把自己搞成一副老头子模样的？”

维吉尔放下被子，转过身来对她笑。天啊，这个表情她有点忍受不了了。

“我不是把自己搞成‘老头子’，而是我本来就已经四十二了。”但丁的表情僵住了，维吉尔没告诉她那很可爱，“穿界门出了点问题，我想我是来到了另一个世界。”

但丁假装自己听懂了。“另一个世界，嗯？”她点头，“那么你要怎么回去？”

“我不知道。”维吉尔叉着一边腰，烦恼地抓着额角，“也许弗杜那会有些线索——”但丁咬着嘴唇，瞪着他。这个表情他看懂了，他的弟弟脸上也常见，只不过他的弟弟没有咬嘴唇的爱好，“——我暂时会先住下来。”维吉尔迈步抹掉了他们之间的距离，抬手摸上他在这里的妹妹的脸颊。如果这是他的但丁，一个吻会解决一切，但他已经有点懊恼之前什么都没弄清楚就对这个但丁下了手，虽然他也没觉得后悔。“别担心，我不会让你再一个人的。”

但丁打开了他的手，假装自己眼角没有泪花：“我才不管你死去哪里！我要睡觉了，不准吵醒我！”

维吉尔看着她小吊带里过分丰满的胸部随着脚步上下跳动，宽松的超短裤下白得发光的腿交错而过，飞快地消失在楼梯里，微微顿了顿。

他这个妹妹意外地容易看懂。因为是女孩子还是因为她还年轻？

维吉尔看着但丁消失的昏暗入口，习惯性地将额发抹向脑后。

：：：

但丁从看到沙发上整齐叠好的粉色被子时，目光就挪不开了。身体的记忆潮水一样涌出来，让她魔怔了一样一步步走过去，慢慢地将脸埋进整齐叠好的被子里。

是那个年长了许多的维吉尔的味道，厚重的木制树脂香味里隐约带着血的腥气。她忍不住调整了姿势跪坐在沙发上，将自己丰满的胸部压进被子里，手伸进去，隔着被子搓揉起来，原本绷紧的胸带被挤出了皱褶，一小点乳晕漏了出来。

像是回到之前，她的胸被毫不留情地揉捏，兄长的大手伸进了她的裤子里……

她咬了咬嘴唇，手渐渐下移。

热裤很短，短到几乎没有裤管，只有小小的一块布料堪堪遮住内裤，但丁同样修长的手轻易地伸到里面，指尖碰到潮湿的内裤时低低地呻吟了一声。

她记得的，那只手翻出她的肉豆揉捏……她的手摸到了那个位置，隔着内裤轻易地感觉到了变硬了的肉豆。只要轻轻一捏，但丁就战栗着低吟。

“……维吉尔……”她情不自禁地低声呼唤，“……哥哥……”

“这就想我了？”

但丁没来得及反应，身后的沙发就凹陷了进去，一双带着茧子的手握着她的腰侧轻松地将她拎进一个还带着树脂香味的怀抱里。

“啊——嗯——”

一只手毫不客气地接管了她的胸脯，另一只则按住了她仍伸进热裤里的手。但丁被这突如其来的变化刺激得呻吟起来，本就敏感的身体一阵阵酥软，几乎连手都抬不起来。赤裸的双腿被分开，那只手覆着她的，挑开她的内裤边沿，引领她伸进自己的肉缝里。

“……不……嗯啊……放、放开……放开我……”

“明明是你自己想要。”维吉尔低下头，从侧面啃咬她光滑的脖颈，另一只手挤进胸带和乳房之间，拨弄肿胀的乳尖。

“……谁、谁想要了！嗯呜……垃圾维吉尔……哈啊……啊……呜……”

然而和但丁说的完全不一样的是，她的身体软成了一滩水，柔软地坠在维吉尔怀里。过大的胸脯不安地挺着，乳粒早就涨大变硬，双腿张开在维吉尔曲起的膝盖两侧，自己的手随着维吉尔的节奏颤抖着摩擦自己的肉缝，小嘴溢出的水将两人的手指弄得湿哒哒的。维吉尔带着她曲起手指，将两人一起挤进肉唇下的嘴，火热紧窒的肉壁立刻包裹住了他们。

“你真紧啊，但丁。”

但丁哽噎了。维吉尔顺势将两人的手指一插到底，同时在她颈侧咬出一道带血的牙印，而他的妹妹，并不令他意外地，达到了高潮。柔软的身体在他怀里绷紧，下面的嘴紧紧地收缩挤压着，体液一股一股地涌出，顺着他们的手流到热裤上，将热裤也打湿了。维吉尔的嘴角微微翘起，改咬为舔，舔掉但丁脖子上的血珠，迎着收缩和潮吹开始用手指去抽插。但丁的呻吟变了调，几乎成为尖叫之后又软了下来，挣扎着喊“停下”、“慢点”和“不要了”。但是维吉尔知道这不是她的极限——他一边加重力道抠挖但丁的肉穴，一边重重地抓住已经脱离胸带束缚的大胸，像挤奶一样拉扯。但丁哭叫着柔软地挣扎着，然而那挣扎力道小得就像小孩子打闹，根本逃不出维吉尔的掌控。

高潮叠加高潮，但丁手脚痉挛似的抽搐了几下，翻着白眼瘫在他怀里，几乎没了意识。维吉尔收回手，将手上沾染的但丁的体液抹在但丁因为重力微微下垂的胸上。他温柔地脱掉但丁的衣服、热裤和印着草莓的粉色内裤，然后将彻底赤裸的但丁放在了沙发上。

“我想‘我’绝对不愿意别人先碰你。”维吉尔解释着，也不管对象尚在失神中能不能听到，“那么不如先上个保险。”

“‘我’肯定会喜欢的。不喜欢？有可能，不过打不过我。”

“我好歹会把真正的第一次留下来。”

维吉尔笑起来，将但丁白皙的双腿打开，露出充血溢水的器官。修长的手指伸进湿透了仍在不停吐出体液的前穴里搅动，让但丁无意识呻吟的同时彻底沾湿手指，又轻轻向下滑动，将过多的体液拨向下方。

然后，修剪良好的指尖抵在了那一圈皱褶上，缓慢而不容抵抗地侵入了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 走向逐渐里番。

但丁身体流出的水很好地润滑了她自己。维吉尔的手没有遇到太多的阻碍，但是神志不清的但丁不安地试图并拢双腿，被他重新按回身侧。但丁就像玩具娃娃一样，忠实地跟随他的动作呻吟，而溢水的前穴因为受到刺激仍在下意识地收缩，银色的卷曲毛发微微颤动。

维吉尔给出了充足的耐心去慢慢扩张但丁的后穴。他的性器远比常人粗长，连他的弟弟但丁偶尔也会被他捅得鲜血淋漓，而他面对面前柔弱的妹妹，实在做不出那样粗鲁的举动。

两根手指伸进去，持续做着类似剪刀开合的动作，去让略微干涩的入口变得松软，引导更多的体液渗进去，缓解紧涩感。维吉尔探过去，空余的手将但丁一边裸露因为重力微微垂向身侧的胸部托回中间，低下头将粉色的可爱乳晕含进嘴里吸吮，用舌头舔舐、按压、拨弄。

上下同时被刺激着，但丁迷迷糊糊地吟叫，双腿无意识地圈在了维吉尔腰上，挺起胯部和胸迎接更多。等到她渐渐回过神来，迟缓地意识到自己身上正在发生什么，立刻咬住了嘴唇，试图压抑自己的呻吟。

“……呜……那里、那里不要……哈啊……出去……”

“你醒了。”

维吉尔抬起头，迎着她的目光笑了起来，伸出舌头狠狠地碾过她肿胀的乳粒。但丁哭叫了一声，闭上了眼睛，双腿却违背了她的意志，夹得更紧了。

“……大坏蛋、维吉尔……呜……就、就只会欺负我……呜啊……哈啊……不、不要那里……呜……”

“那里也会很舒服的。”维吉尔边啃咬嘴边的乳粒边说，手下塞进第四根手指，“相信我。”

“……呜唔……兄、兄长是、唔啊……是坏人……呜……”

但丁呜咽着，呻吟着，维吉尔抽出了手指，更远地探过上半身，给了但丁一个吻。

舌头的入侵完全没有遇到抵抗，但丁张着嘴却不会呼吸，哽噎着一下一下的吸气又被自己的唾液呛到，而维吉尔却根本没有缓和的打算，只是将自己的舌头伸得更深，在她的口腔里攻城略地，大肆占领。窒息感和过载的充实感让但丁头晕脑胀，无法咽下的唾液溢出嘴角，在维吉尔放开她的时候脑子仍然一片空白。维吉尔向后退到沙发扶手外，掰着但丁的大腿，毫不客气地将她拖向边缘。

但丁无助地尖叫了一声，就被维吉尔把下半身拖到到了沙发扶手上。她还没能搞明白自己的位置，之前一直被温柔进出的后穴就触到了一阵火热。

“不——啊——垃圾、垃圾维吉尔！——呜啊——啊——哈啊——我不要了——哈啊——哈啊——太、太多了——！”

她的手胡乱抓着沙发，直到攀到边沿的凸起死死抓住。她不得不看着卡在维吉尔两边腰侧被迫大张的双腿之间，维吉尔那比她手臂还粗的巨大性器一寸一寸地埋入她的身体，撑满她不曾知道的内部。维吉尔皱着眉，俯着身抓着她细瘦的腰缓缓退出，再调整角度，照着他所知道的位置重重地压过去。

女性没有前列腺这件事维吉尔知道，所以他也只是做一次尝试。也许那个位置刚巧靠近这位但丁的G点，但丁大叫起来，一股热流从后穴深处渗了出来，极大缓解了干涩的情况。

证明了自己对弟弟但丁和妹妹但丁的认知有所共通，维吉尔显然心情不错。他稳定而深入地进出着但丁的后穴，每一次进入都会碾过那一点，显得机械而无情。而这机械无情的动作明显让但丁无所适从，完全没办法找到自己的节奏，指甲深深地抠进沙发里，超尺寸的胸脯随着维吉尔的动作跳动，忙于呻吟大叫的嘴根本没有闭上吞咽唾液的机会，那些晶莹的液体沿着接吻留下的湿痕淌下来，显得无比色情。

渐渐但丁花光了力气，而维吉尔却完全没有慢下来或者轻一点的意思。之前因为玩弄身体而高潮过两次的但丁第三次高潮来得慢得多也久得多，后穴死死绞紧维吉尔巨大的凶器，双腿在他腰后交叉痉挛，柔软的身体紧绷着，因为汗和唾液湿透了的头发胡乱地糊着脸侧，脑袋高高扬起，发出嘶哑的叫声。

维吉尔仍在进出，在但丁因为汗水变得滑溜光亮的大腿上留下紫红的手印。

但丁的叫喊变成了低低的啜泣。

“……呜……饶、饶了我吧……哥哥……求你了……呜嗯……求你……兄长大人……太、太多了……”

维吉尔——维吉尔很喜欢这样的但丁。意外之喜。小巧美丽的脸蛋上布满湿痕，涨红着，蓝色的清澈眼珠蒙上了情欲和水汽，像一只可怜乖巧的猫在寻求庇护。这比他在但丁身体里抽插上一整天更令人兴奋。

他饶过了但丁的屁股，将自己充血到极致的性器抽出来。赤裸地躺在沙发上的但丁脸上的紧张松动了一小会儿，在看到他顶着巨大的性器跪在她身上向前移动时又开始抽噎着吞咽。

真的好大，深紫色青筋盘紧的性器透露着非人的气息，但丁连哭泣都忘了，瞪着无辜可怜的眼睛，看着年长的哥哥跪在面前，将那凶器对准了她的脸。

“我饶过你可以，但是你也得付出。你也看到了，我还没射呢。”

但丁眼睁睁地看着维吉尔拉起她的手握住那巨大的凶器，引导她上下撸动。她的手指一向被评价修长灵巧，而她那样修长的手指也无法完全圈住这根非人的性器。她吸了吸鼻子，忍受着后穴高潮后不再被填满的疲累空虚，开始按照她哥哥带她示范的那样撸动。

握住整根上下，拇指在龟头下方划过，按压顶端的小孔，然后收紧双手，向上撸动。维吉尔意识到她学得很快，但是他仍然会命令道“重一点”、“快一点”。

那是但丁的脸。高潮的余韵仍在上面徘徊，新的红晕随着他和她的动作又开始涌上来。维吉尔渐渐变得不耐烦，握住但丁的手圈好，挺动胯部操着那双柔软的手，从他的视角上看，还能操但丁小巧的嘴。

他会操到那张嘴的，很快，他确定。他看着这张脸，挺动着胯部，想象着那个画面，最后重重地戳到了但丁的嘴唇，同时射了出来。

但丁轻轻地惊叫一声，竟然主动张开了嘴接下了他射出来的精液。白浊的液体停留在但丁张开的嘴里，舌头上，嘴唇上，鼻子尖和脸颊，一部分消失在口腔深处的阴影里。

“乖孩子。”维吉尔忍不住赞叹，一手扶着自己的性器将沾了精液的顶端放进女孩的嘴里，一手托着女孩的脑袋，“现在，把它舔干净。”

但丁长长的睫毛颤动着，含住了他性器的头部。吞咽和舔舐，维吉尔忍不住又称赞了她一次。

“做得很好，我的好孩子。”他后退，拉起她，将她扯进一个深吻里，分享他自己的味道。

但丁手脚酥软地任凭他摆布，在亲吻的间歇发出小小的呜咽，呼吸再次急促起来。

维吉尔笑了。

“你就这么舍不得我吗？”

但丁迷迷糊糊地从深吻里出来，迷惑地看着兄长，直到兄长碰触到她下体大张的穴口边沿。触电般的战栗窜上但丁的身体，同时一股热流违背她的意愿涌了出来，但丁惊惧地看着维吉尔将她翻了个身，跪趴在沙发上。

“不不不不不——我没有——啊哈——我、我不要了求你了——”

维吉尔完全没有理会她的挣扎，扶着她丰腴的屁股将仍然没有软下去的巨大性器塞进那无法合拢的后穴里。但丁的大腿打着颤，上半身彻底陷进沙发里，那双柔软的巨乳因此压得变了形。仅仅数下抽插，但丁的身体彻底软了下去，大声尖叫变成了难以控制的痛苦呻吟。

维吉尔将她的上半身拉了起来，靠进他的怀里。他一手按着一边的胸托住她上半身的重量，另一只手把但丁的手按在她的腹部。

“这是你的身体……含着我的阴茎。很棒吧，但丁。”

隔着皮肤和层层肌肉，但丁的手心感觉到了那根巨棒在动作。她啜泣起来，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地流着，但是不可控的带着情欲的呻吟仍然持续地传出，混合成了奇怪的声音。

维吉尔持续不断地抽插着，变换着角度隔着但丁的身体去操但丁的手心，让但丁把感觉深深地印在身体的记忆力。花费了比之前更多的时间，但丁的声音因为长时间的哭叫嘶哑得几乎没有声音，突然那声音哽住了。维吉尔只觉得怀里的身体传来了熟悉的僵硬，便重重地将自己埋进女孩的身体深处，伴着突如其来的绞紧射进女孩的体内。

柔软的身躯在短暂的痉挛过后彻底脱了力，维吉尔收紧了手，将自己抽出来，再缓缓把女孩平放回沙发上。

鼻尖和脸颊残留的精液已经干了，但是泪痕和唾液仍然泛着光，但丁那双透蓝的眼睛无神地睁着，显然什么都看不到。丰满的胸部一侧印上了青紫的手掌印，是维吉尔一直捞着她的那一边，合不拢的双腿之间，银白色的毛发下，前穴仍有透明的体液流出，而后穴则可怜兮兮地大张着，原本紧缩的皱褶颓废地堆积，透明的体液和白色的体液混杂着，弄脏了这隐秘的部位。

“但丁。”维吉尔的语气里透出占有欲和爱意，指尖划过微张的肉缝之间，带出又一阵无意识的呻吟，“我得给你准备点礼物。”

他穿好裤子，用干净的湿毛巾清理女孩的身体，之后横抱起来送回她布满粉色和红色的卧室。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天，独自在房间醒来的但丁再次确认维吉尔又不见了。

她在床上躺了好一会儿，才拖着仍然隐隐酸痛的身体起了床。老头维吉尔（姑且这么称呼）并没有好心地替她穿上衣服，但是现在整个事务所反正又只有她一个人了，于是她就这样毫不在意地晃着过大的胸部，迈开赤裸的白皙大腿，裸奔着一路下楼，去屋后的卫浴间洗了个澡。

当打满了泡沫的浴球在她身上搓揉，她总是时不时想起维吉尔在她身上动作的手，然后红着脸把记忆压下去；洗到私处的时候手指不小心碰到凸起的肉豆，一阵战栗窜上脊柱——在他之前，她从来没有过这种感觉。不，她连这样的想法都没有过。

可恶的老头子。

但丁蹲在地上，一边想着，一边清理后穴入口附近干涸的残留体液。维吉尔明显替她擦拭过，但总归没有彻底清洗干净。她又想起那根可怕的阴茎塞进她的屁股里，隔着腹部都能摸到那根不停进出的东西……

她呜咽出声，把脑袋埋进膝盖里，握着的花洒水流顺着她赤裸的身体流进下水道。

“那是你的双生哥哥啊，但丁！”

“要是他就这样再消失了……那就……”

……那就好了……

……不……一点也不好……

但丁在水流下睁着通红的眼睛，咬住了嘴唇，努力压下脑子里和身体里纠缠不休的感觉，猛地站起来。

“最好别让我再看到你了，老头！”

宣告一样的决定，关掉花洒，擦干身体，换上外套和热裤，对着镜子整理好胸带，她又是那个但丁了。恶魔猎人，鬼泣事务所的主人，“红墓市地下世界的公主”。

直到她打开通往客厅的门，见到“那个老头”，迎上一个“不怀好意”的笑容。

所有被包裹被爱抚过的记忆一瞬间席卷而来，但丁的大脑瞬间罢了工，双腿打着颤不得不扶着门框，眼睁睁看着对方收回手里把玩的小玩意儿，一步步走向她。

“‘最好别再让我看到你’，嗯？”

“就、就是这样！”但丁梗着脖子说。

维吉尔脸上的笑容一动不动。他上下看了看呼吸变得急促的女孩，修长瘦削的手摸上她的脸颊，拇指毫不费力地嵌进她的牙齿之间：“你的身体可比你的嘴要坦诚多了。”

但丁无助地靠在门框边，被维吉尔堵了个结实，一只手扶着墙一只手握着维吉尔放在她脸上的手的手腕，像拒绝又像挽留。维吉尔满意地看到但丁的脸上染上红晕，然后举起了手里握着的东西。

那是比胶囊大不了多少的蓝色的小玩意儿，上面还刻着奇怪的魔法阵，在食指和拇指之间不停颤动。

“送给你一个小小的礼物，我封了一点我的魔力在里面，让我能够按照心意命令它。”

他把那个小玩意儿放进但丁撬开的嘴里，伸出食指将它推到口腔深处，然后放开了但丁。

“只要我想念你了，它就会震动起来……你感觉到了吧？那种震动的强弱还会随着我的念头变化。”

但丁紧闭的嘴呜咽着，她无法吞咽也无法吐出，像是被下了封口令，哪怕她其实有着完全的控制自己嘴巴的自由。柔软的舌头紧紧贴附着那小玩意儿，震动也毫无保留地侵入她的舌头口腔乃至让她产生了身体被侵犯的错觉。她的双眼染上了水汽，急促地呼吸着甚至她觉得她要窒息了，无助地看着她的哥哥，不自觉地求救着。

“已经走不动路了吗？真是敏感的孩子啊，但丁。”

维吉尔将站不稳的她背对自己抱进怀里，坐进事务所后那张宽大的椅子上。但丁躺在他身上，衣襟打开，被胸带束缚的乳房剧烈起伏，长长的双腿自觉地分开，落在维吉尔放到办公桌上双腿的两边。

但丁紧闭着嘴呜咽，维吉尔的下巴放在她的脑袋上，熟练地将被束缚着的乳房挤向中间。

“但丁平时有这样玩弄自己的胸部吗？”

她呜咽着，轻轻摇头。

“但是肯定不止一个下流的男人看着你，想象着把自己的屌放到中间摩擦吧？”男人的手指从胸部挤出的缝隙的上面插进去，模仿着抽插的动作来回摩擦，“就像这样？”

但丁的呜咽声带上了挣扎。

“又或者……”维吉尔放过了她的胸部，熟练地将热裤解开，把手伸进她的内裤里，“……想这样，脱掉你的裤子，把你变成他们的……”

但丁发出细小的悲鸣，大腿打着颤，被手指碰过的地方强烈地收缩着，吐出大量液体。

“……但是我的好孩子只有我一个人进到过里面，对吧？就在这里……”他拉过但丁的手，覆上细窄的腹部，“那天就像这样……”手指模拟着，从下方向上挤进但丁的手心，一下，一下，“……但丁叫得很大声呢……即使插的不是前面而是屁股，但丁也很有感觉呢，依然去了一次又一次……”

一阵窒息般的哽噎，怀里柔软的身体僵硬了起来。维吉尔知道他的女孩又快到了，决定加一把火，将手探进但丁紧闭的嘴里。那张嘴即使自己完全紧闭，对他仍然柔软没有一丝阻挡。他搅动了一下但丁湿热的口腔，很快摸到了那颗震动着的小小东西。

“去吧，但丁，在我怀里去吧。”他低沉地说着，将那颗东西按进但丁柔软的舌头里。

但丁的身体痉挛起来，维吉尔圈紧了她，直到她的身体再次放松，整个人软软地窝在他怀里，脑袋耷拉着，张开的嘴角溢出一滴唾液。

维吉尔取出了那颗东西，放在灯光下，反射着唾液的光芒。

“看来但丁很喜欢我的礼物呢。”

他淡淡地笑着，将但丁的裤子拉到大腿，让那一片白色毛发连带隐藏的东西都暴露出来。

尚未完全从高潮中清醒过来的但丁感觉到了一丝不妙，小声呢喃：“哥哥……？”

“收下哥哥礼物的但丁才是我的好女孩哦。”

维吉尔说着，将那颗没停下过震动的东西嵌入了但丁下体银白的毛发里。一瞬间但丁大叫着身体弹跳了起来，双手紧紧捂在了下体上维吉尔双手上方，在他怀里挣扎起来。

“哥哥不要！太——哈啊——太多了——不、不行——”

“这是哥哥的礼物，但丁不准说不要。”

那颗东西没遇到什么阻碍，就被维吉尔推进潮湿的穴道里。但丁大叫着呻吟着，无力地瘫在他身上，不停收缩又涌出大量体液的穴道柔软地任由维吉尔将那东西一点一点地推进里面，直到最深处。

维吉尔握着但丁的手，覆在她的腹部，埋着他改造过的跳蛋的穴道上方。

“感觉到了吗，这是我在想你。”男人亲吻女孩头顶的发旋，“这样你看不到我的时候，你也知道我在你身边。”

但丁……但丁呻吟着，啜泣着，分开的大腿紧紧夹着他的，难耐地在他的大腿上摩擦自己，留下一抹湿痕。维吉尔引导她双手揽住自己的大腿张开，他好将手伸进她穴道内抠挖、抽插，肆意玩弄她的生殖器，到最后但丁几乎是哭着再次高潮的。维吉尔将满脸泪痕可怜兮兮的女孩放到办公桌上，亲吻她的脸颊，鼻尖，唇瓣，准备真真正正地来上一发。

门敲响了。

“嘿，嘿！怎么门锁上了……但丁，但丁！在吗？我是恩佐啊！我给你带来了一笔大生意——开门啦但丁！公主大人快起床啦！过了这个村就没这个店啦——”

门悄无声息地打开了一条缝。

虽然诡异，但是恩佐在钱的诱惑下还是推开了门，在看到但丁的时候摘下了帽子。啊，很好，但丁在，另一个人……另一个人？

“呃呃，虽然传闻说你家最近住了个男人。但丁，这是谁？”

“我——”

“我是但丁的哥哥，维吉尔。”

“哥哥？”恩佐上下打量着这个突然冒出来的人。白发，对；长相，有一咪咪相似；年纪是不是有点太大了？而且那个杀气……恩佐猛地打了个冷战，决定忘了这回事，“但丁，但丁，有个阔佬家花园后面的树林里经常有奇怪的声音，派了几个保镖过去看结果都失踪了，所以请人去处理。他出了三百万，三百万！我跟他约好了，知道公主大人一向睡到中午，明天下午！明天下午他就会派人过来接你！怎么样，这笔生意绝对不容错过！”

但丁，勉强靠在维吉尔身侧维持站立的姿势，湿透了的内裤上是虽然减弱但仍然持续震动的跳蛋深深地埋在里面。维吉尔的手环着她，温热的掌心正正抵在不停震动的跳蛋的位置，像个充满了保护欲的哥哥一样，隐隐将她圈在怀里。

“听起来不错，这活计接了。”维吉尔替她说，“但是如果有人敢碰一下但丁的手指头，我保证他看不到第二天的太阳。再有钱都不行。”

“嘿呀红墓市哪有人敢、敢对公主大人不敬！墨尼克的手还断着呢！”恩佐忽然问，“你是不舒服吗但丁？脸怎么这么红？”

“嗯——是有一点，但是、但是不碍事！”

“啊啊那就好——”猛然感觉到维吉尔的目光，恩佐直觉感受到了不妙，帽子一盖脚底抹油，“就这样说定了！明天下午见！”

“‘公主大人’？”

体内震动着的跳蛋猛然变得剧烈起来，但丁一声惊呼腿一软就要跪下去，被维吉尔捞了起来，走向办公椅。

“……哈啊……那、那都是……他们……他们……嗯啊……因为我长得、好看啊！嗯呜……”

维吉尔看着她不停喘息的嘴唇，咧开了嘴，将人放到办公桌下，自己往椅子上一坐。

“我已经让你爽两次了，但丁。”他捏了捏但丁充满弹性的脸颊，暗示性地将拇指嵌进她的牙齿中，同时拉下了裤拉链，将里面的东西放了出来，“你总得回报一下我吧，我的公主？”

但丁哽住了，下意识舔舔嘴唇，舔到了维吉尔的手。体内的东西强烈地震动着，她跪坐在地板上，在维吉尔双腿之间，面前是小臂粗细的巨根。

她的口腔不可自控地分泌出了大量唾液。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 槽心事太多搞CP也不快乐，决定发完存稿无限期停更，反正也没几个人看，自娱自乐自己都不乐不搞了。

那真的……太大了。但丁经常听那些无聊的佣兵炫耀自己的鸡巴有多大多粗，有些还是直视着她的双眼充满暗示性地比划，但是她知道那些佣兵说的话起码要打个三折。

她就打折过好几个胆敢对她动手的。

她打赌没有任何一个人，有她的哥哥这么大。

但丁的视线被这根巨无霸拉扯住了。她吞咽着，犹豫着，又难以抗拒，一点一点地凑近。维吉尔非常有耐心，微笑着，一手托着下巴，低着头看着她。

毫无经验的但丁张大了嘴，试图含进他的性器，却发现——那东西真的太大了。她的嘴唇被撑到最大几乎微微刺痛，才勉强将顶端含进嘴里。

属于双生哥哥同时又是年长男性的醇厚味道包裹了但丁，她鼻翼扇动，急促呼吸，柔软的舌头茫然无措地扫过顶端，在尝到男人分泌物的咸腥味道时突然明白了她应该怎么做。

她开始舔舐那个小小的凹陷，努力舔掉分泌出来的液体，吞吃入腹。小小的口腔被撑到极致的同时吞咽的动作产生了吸力，维吉尔猝不及防发出一声闷哼，空闲的手一下按在了但丁的脑袋上，但丁体内的跳蛋猛地又剧烈了一格档。

“唔……”

但丁这会儿迷迷糊糊地也明白过来了，那个东西……就是在告诉她维吉尔对她有多满意。她忍不住想要嘴角上扬，却因为被撑得过度只加大了即将撕裂的刺痛。她有点受不了了，将那鹅蛋大小的东西吐出来，狠狠地呼吸几下，补充缺失的氧气。她抬头就迎上了维吉尔深沉的目光，立刻受不了地呻吟了一声。

“还是太大了吗……”维吉尔的手指陷进她银色的短发里，不轻不重地抚摸包裹她的后脑。

“才、才不大！和我见过的差得远了！”

“哦？”维吉尔的目光危险了起来，“你还见过谁的？”

“我、我、我……”这个但丁太年轻了，根本无法在那样危险的视线下继续嘴硬。那只大手等待了一会儿，催促似的将她的脑袋向前方轻轻按下。

她的视线回到那根顶端湿漉漉开始溢出透明体液的东西，呼吸再次急促起来。她舔了舔染上唾液的嘴唇，不自觉地让那双唇瓣变得更加闪闪发光。她的双手扶住了维吉尔的大腿以支撑逐渐前倾的上半身，终于在再也无法逃避的距离下，伸出了粉色的舌尖，将上面溢出的前列腺液舔进嘴里，吞了下去。

一下，一下，一下。但丁小小的脑袋在他胯下摆动，不停地舔他的顶端和整个头部。似乎知道那样太辛苦，她没再直接含住整个顶端，只是对着那个小孔亲吻、吸吮，无师自通地发出淫靡的水声。

“好孩子……”维吉尔的手一下一下地理着但丁的发丝鼓励她更用力地舔舐吸吮。但丁受到了鼓舞，再次尝试吞下他的巨物。

薄薄的唇瓣再次被撑开，但丁轻轻哼着声，调整着自己的位置，尝试着渐渐深入——

“但丁！但丁！我忘了一件事——啊，是、是维吉尔先生？”

脑袋被猛地按下去，但丁猝不及防被迫吞吃到了茎身，巨大的性器将她的嘴唇撑到极限，顶端死死抵在她的喉咙里，小小的一点呜咽都出不了嘴边。

“怎么了，恩佐？”

“是、是这样的，那位阔佬、不是，那位先生的预付款我应该先给但丁一半……”恩佐看着维吉尔不善的气息，在门口边沿徘徊不前，“我、我放在哪里？”

维吉尔用下巴指了指：“沙发上。”

“好、好的。”

维吉尔低沉的声音像隔了一层雾，但丁只觉得她要窒息了，同时另一股奇怪的感觉窜上背脊，瞬间蔓延到全身。她的双手死死嵌进抓着的大腿上，脑袋挣扎着想要退开却被大手和巨物钉死在那里——

恩佐飞快地将信封丢到沙发远离维吉尔的那一侧，脚步停在那里踟蹰不前。

维吉尔感受着手里脑袋更加厉害的挣扎，又将她按得更深了一点，身为半魔的但丁是不会这么容易有事的，他有这样的认识，但是这不等于他愿意恩佐继续逗留。“你还有什么事？”

意识到维吉尔语气里驱逐的意味，恩佐紧张地拉扯着衣襟：“但丁她……她怎么了？她刚刚的脸色很差。”

“……她累了，上楼睡了。”维吉尔停顿了一下，“谢谢你照顾她。”

恩佐愣了一下。“啊？啊。不不不，她可是我的摇钱——对不起，我、我先走了。”

门再度关上，维吉尔冷哼了一声，才缓缓低下视线。

女孩的脸上全是窒息流出的眼泪，仍然含着他性器的嘴角沾满了唾液，脸蛋涨红着，蓝色的双眼视线迷离，显然处在高潮的失神中。

“真是容易高潮的身体啊，但丁。”

维吉尔抚摸了一下女孩被撑到极限的嘴角，站了起来。正处于任人摆布状态下的但丁，脑袋不得不随着他的动作伸长了脖子，然后是上半身。

“我爱死你这个样子了……”

他双手扶住但丁的脑袋，开始缓慢、小幅度地抽插起来。

一开始仅仅是抽插但丁对他来说甚至说得上狭小的口腔，头部和前面一小部分茎身的小幅度进出。但丁从高潮的失神中醒过来时口腔就正被性器不停地捣弄，无法控制的呜咽声断断续续。渐渐维吉尔不再满足于这种小打小闹，开始进攻但丁的喉咙。

身下的身体开始挣扎，但是男人一点犹豫都不曾有，只是力道更加温柔，目标却从没变过。喉咙被巨物不停顶撞，但丁感到无法呼吸，喉咙上的疼痛渐渐转变成酥麻扩散到全身，让她发出含糊的无助声响时全身柔软地随着顶弄耸动。喉头紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松下来，但丁呜咽着，在性器终于穿过喉咙一插到底的时候大声呜咽，伴随着嘴角撕裂的疼痛，身体抽搐着再次高潮了。

那就像打通了一个入口，但丁的食道松软下来，维吉尔巨大的性器没再遇到任何阻碍。柔软的身体贴附着维吉尔的阴茎，温热，服帖，顺从，对他完全敞开。这种感觉维吉尔已经有一段时间没有体会过了，这让他无法停下自己的动作，贪婪地使用着但丁为他打开的身体。

不知道他就这样操了但丁的嘴多久，期间但丁又高潮了两次。他将自己完全退了出来，而彻底迷失在性爱中的女孩感受到体内跳蛋前所未有的剧烈跳动，喘息着迷蒙着视线，无师自通地抬起头，张开了嘴。

维吉尔粗鲁地最后撸动几下阴茎，对准了那张刚刚还吞吃着他性器的嘴射了。但丁“啊啊”地叫着，在跳蛋的强烈刺激下也再一次陷入高潮。白浊的精液射进她的嘴里，溅在她毫不躲避涨满潮红的脸蛋上，将他的女孩装扮成了最淫荡的婊子。

只属于他的婊子。

他将她拉起来放到桌上，舔舐她弄脏了的脸蛋。精液、唾液、泪液、汗液……他一一舔舐，然后抹进她的唇里。那条粉色柔软的舌头欣喜地接过他给的任何东西，完完全全、一点不剩地吞咽下去。他们接吻，将彼此的味道交换融合，直到一方陷入窒息的错觉，银色的唾液丝线链接着他们的舌尖，维吉尔俯视隐隐圈在怀里的女孩。

“明天你要出任务。”

“……嗯。”

“那……我就不客气的预支了。”

在但丁的惊呼中，维吉尔将她推倒在桌上。他熟练地握住被束缚的巨乳捏出各种形状，同时膝盖抵上女孩被分开的双腿之间，不轻不重地上下摩擦。

“啊！……又、又……维吉尔……坏蛋维吉尔……嗯啊……哈啊……别、别揉了……我、我受不了了……哼唔……啊哈……呜……不、不要吸了……”

因为搓揉漏出来的乳晕被维吉尔含进嘴里吸吮，轻轻叼住向外拉扯。但丁虚弱地挣扎着，眼睁睁看着他叼住了硬起来的乳头，用舌头拨弄。上次也是这样，这个可恶的老头子肆意玩弄她的胸部，弄得她喘不上气……还有被塞进身体里的那颗小小的跳蛋，一刻不停地刺激着她的敏感点……私密的地方被膝盖来回顶弄摩擦又不插入，只让她更加无所适从。她想要……她想要……但是她好累。全身上下都酸软无力，而快感几乎要溢满身体。就像在云端飘着，她上不去，也下不来。

她又一次丢脸地啜泣起来。

“……可恶的维吉尔……呜嗯……净、净欺负……呜……欺负我……”

维吉尔放开了她布满牙印和吻痕的乳房，解开了热裤的纽扣，拉下拉链。

但丁涨红着脸，别过了头，任由他将裤子脱下。粉色的棉质内裤早就湿透了，在大腿之间氤出一片深色水痕，维吉尔仅仅是把指腹按在凹陷中间，但丁就啜泣着大声呻吟起来，结实的手臂挡在眼睛上，咬着嘴唇呜咽，大腿绷紧的筋颤抖着。跳蛋震动的声音隐隐传出，男人隔着内裤用手指小幅度抽插了一下湿透了的肉穴，女孩就又高潮了。

“……呜呜……变态哥哥……垃圾哥哥……呜……可恶的、老头子……呜呜……”

“是但丁的身体太淫荡了，这么容易就高潮。”维吉尔脱下女孩的内裤，将那泛着水光战栗地吐出透明液体的缝隙和后面隐藏着的小孔暴露在灯光下。

他熟练地就着液体将手指压入后面的皱褶中，略带粗鲁地扩张。但丁难受地扭动臀部，被他在大腿内侧轻轻地打了一巴掌。这具柔软的身体僵硬了一瞬，差点就又高潮了，意识到这点的维吉尔将女孩的大腿压高让屁股翘起来。巨大的性器在女孩的股缝间摩擦了几下，沾上更多的液体，然后对准那扩张的一点点缝隙，不容置喙地挤了进去。

大量的体液从女孩前后两个孔洞里涌出来，几乎听到咕噜咕噜的声音。女孩持续地大叫着，不顾形象地挣扎像垂死的昆虫，大张的嘴里来不及吞下去的唾液流得到处都是，连带哽噎住的眼泪溢出眼眶。

“……要、要坏掉了……”她失神地呢喃，“……哈啊……坏、坏掉了……哈啊……但丁要坏掉了……”

男人将她的大腿压到她的身侧，将她的屁股像跷跷板一样压得高高的。他拍拍女孩的脸蛋，让她的视线收拢到他身上，然后拍拍她的屁股示意。

“但丁，看着这里……”

但丁的视线颤抖着移向下体。被迫打开的双腿之间，湿透的银色卷曲毛发之上，空虚的阴唇大大地张开，裸露出里面不停涌出液体的穴道。而更上方，根本不是用来性交的入口，皱褶被那根手臂粗布满青筋的肉棒撑到极限，让她想起她几乎要被撑裂的嘴唇。而这根巨大的肉棒完全插进了她的屁股里，像最强大的恶魔一样抽插着。

“啊啊……好大……啊哈……”

“什么好大？”

“……哥哥的肉棒好大……插着但丁的屁股……啊……好满……兄长大人……兄长大人插得我好胀……我、我要去了……啊啊……啊啊啊——”

男人的动作完全没有慢下来的意思，女孩的身体再次抽搐起来，蓝色的眼睛向上翻着几乎只见到眼白，脸上是坏掉了一样的淫荡笑容。

“——完全、完全没有——停——不要——要——啊啊啊——兄长、兄长大人——好多——坏掉、坏掉了——请让我坏掉——啊哈——维吉——要、要怀孕了——怀上维吉的孩子——啊啊——哥哥——让我怀孕吧兄、兄长大人——”

男人深沉着眼眸，艰难地控制着自己插进女孩阴道射进里面的冲动，奋力地在女孩的直肠里发泄。但是，但是他怎么可能不回应——

“我要射进你身体里……但丁。”

“——请——哈啊——请插到——最里面——哈啊——给我——给我你的——哈啊——你的精液！射——射进来！求、求你了——兄长大人——”

维吉尔再也忍不住了，重重地、极深地插进但丁的屁股里，将精液全数射进去。巨大的性器堵住了整个出口，前面的跳蛋瞬间达到了最强烈的档位。但丁怪异地尖叫着捂着都能看到震动痕迹的肚子，连带着被灌入的半魔精液顶到微微凸起。从未有过的多重高潮连带强烈刺激让但丁尖叫了好一会儿，终于过载晕了过去，那张本来俏皮可爱的脸固定在了被玩坏掉的淫荡笑容里。

维吉尔一边将自己抽出来，一边懊恼自己的失控。女孩的后穴被他过度使用，撑到极致的皱褶短时间内无法恢复到原本的皱褶，只是像过度拉扯的皮肤一样堆叠在仍在抽搐的洞口前。双腿——双腿毫无廉耻地大张到夸张的角度，赤裸的大腿上全是他留下的紫红色甚至转青了的指印和瘀痕。

那些瘀痕在但丁赤裸的巨乳上也同样密布。

虽然——虽然维吉尔经常和他的弟弟搞到这个份上甚至经常见血，但是，面前这个总归只是个没怎么经历过性事的十几岁的小女孩。

他该更自控一点的。

四十多岁的大男人，难得苦恼地拨弄自己的额发。


End file.
